Winchester Sister
by soulless.not.possessed
Summary: Slight AU where the boys have an 18 year old sister... Sam and Dean have been taking Erin since their Dad had brought her home, saying she was their sister, 15 years ago. *First fic* I do not own Supernatural, or any of it's characters. I only own Erin.
1. Erin

"Write a fictional story where you have amazing superpowers. You could be invisible, fly, shape shift, anything. I don't care what you do, or how long it is, as long as it is in by Friday next week"

Erin Winchester sighed. Her first day at her new high school, and already she had a huge assignment in English class. Granted, she had dropped into the school a few weeks into the semester, but her older brother Dean would not let her just forget about school. "I got my GED Erin, you can too." was his favorite saying, which got repeated whenever she brought up the topic of just dropping school all together. At least her classes weren't that bad. Erin was in all regular classes, and a junior in high school. When she was three, her mom had died in a car crash. When the hospital found her dad, who didn't even know that she existed, he swooped in and took her along with him on his trips. At the age of 5, she learned what their dad actually did. John Winchester hunted all supernatural beings for a living, dragging his three children all across the country, leaving them in cheap motels with mysterious stains. Dean was the oldest, and he practically raised both Sam and Erin, who were 4 and 11 years younger. Now, Dean was 29, Sam was 25, and Erin was 18. It was all Erin ever remembered, and she wouldn't know what to do without her brothers. Dean was more of a father than John. Dean was the one to sit her down and talk her through her homework when she had issues, the one to comfort her when her dad both verbally and more increasingly through the years, physically abused her. She knew not to cry, as that would just make the abuse worse. He expected perfection from everyone, and with her slight dyslexia, school was difficult for her. Erin just aimed for a pass in each class. Tuning back into class, Erin wrote down her teacher's assignment and packed up her things as the bell rang. She walked down the hall. She could feel all the eyes on her back. Here's what all the other high schoolers saw: A tall girls, around 5 foot 11, with piercing green eyes, dirty blond hair cut like a boy's, a black canvas jacket over an AC/DC t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and an extremely worn pair of black ankle height Converse. A somewhat normal teenager. She grabbed her stuff from her locker, glad that the day was over, and walked outside, seeing Dean in the Impala waiting for her.

"How was school?" Dean asked as soon as Erin had jumped into the car. "I know it was your first day. Also, how's the homework?"  
"School was fine. I'm an outsider, just like usual. I have probably an hour's worth work in each class other than English. In English I have to write a fictional story where I'm the main character, and I have like some really weird superpower or something. It's a ridiculous waste of time." Erin sighed, rolling her eyes, Dean pulled out of the busy parking lot and started heading back to the motel. "So what are you gonna write about?" asked Dean, quickly glancing at her, then back at the road. Again Erin sighed. "I don't really know. I mean, I can think of about a hundred really cool superpowers, but I can't choose one."  
"What about telling the truth?" Erin looked at Dean, confused. "What do you mean?" Dean gave a quiet chuckle, glancing at Erin again. "Just write the truth about being a hunter. That could be your superpower, and it would probably be pretty easy to write. I mean, just do a little introduction, then make up a random case and solve the case."  
"Yeah," Erin commented. "That would work. Why doesn't my brain work like that?" Erin grabbed her laptop from her bag and started writing.  
Then Dean's phone rang. He pulled it out, looked at it, then answered it. "Sammy." Erin stopped typing, attempting to listen to the conversation, but she was unable to make out what Sam was saying. Going by the look on Dean's face, it was not good news. "Yeah. We got it." Erin looked quizzically at her brother, and he sighed. "Someone just turned up dead about half an hour from here. Sam wants to check it out. Can you work in the car?" Erin tossed her school stuff into the backseat that she would soon be occupying, and said, "Sure. I could let off some steam, and a hunt would do just that." Dean pulled a half-smile, proud of his younger sibling, and pushed his baby to go faster.


	2. Ghost Hunt

When the Winchesters arrived at the crime scene, the police were already crawling all over the place. They pulled out their FBI badges. Erin was acting as an intern. Flashing them at the local cops, the three were admitted instantaneously into the poor guy's house.  
It was grotesque. The guy had literally been torn apart, left in chunks all over his bedroom where he had evidently been working. After gaping slightly at the horrific mess, Dean pulled out his EMF detector. Immediately the needle redlined, letting out a high-pitched electronic squeal. Erin turned around with wide eyes. "Wow, that's a ton of EMF... Do you think it's a ghost?" Dean furrowed his eyebrows, looking around at the mess. "That's one hell of a vengeful ghost."

The three left the dead guy's house, learning that the guy's name was Cassidy Dyman. They checked into a motel, planning to stay the weekend. Both Sam and Erin pulled out their laptops, sitting on the beds. Dean took a flying leap and landed next to Erin, causing her to nearly lose her grip on her laptop. Used to his behavior, Erin just rolled her eyes, continuing to research violent deaths in the town.

Half an hour later, Sam gave a little half-laugh. "Look at this guys." Both Erin and Dean jumped up and sat on either side of Sam. He was on the website of the local newspaper, looking at an article with two pictures of the house they were just visiting. One was where the house was extremely grungy, with broken windows, vines growing up the sides, and rotting boards in the walls and floors. The other picture was as they had seen it, just without the dead body and blood, all cleaned up, looking like new. The caption read, "DYMAN RESTORES TOWN HAUNTED HOUSE." Sam scoffed at the headline. "Why do people have to go poking around a haunted house? It's usually called haunted for a reason." Sam continued to read the story out loud. "Dyman takes the town's oldest, most run-down house and converts it into a nice home for him to live in. Legend has it that the last owner of the house, Jerry Spinner, who was ripped apart by his neighbor's two pit bulls, still haunts the house where he died as a spirit, killing anyone who tries to move into his house."

Sam leaned back as Dean chuckled. "Looks like we've got our man. Now, does it say where he was buried?" Skimming through the article, Erin gulps. "Yeah, but you're not gonna like it. The old man was buried in his own basement." Dean's smile drops, and he sighed. "So Spinner is gonna be guarding his bones. This could get nasty."

The Winchesters spent the rest of the night getting ready for what they were sure was going to be a difficult salt and burn. They replenished their supplies of rock salt bullets for their guns, they made sure they had long iron sticks in case they ran out of salt bullets, and they made sure they each had extra gasoline, each with their own small bottle. Each of them had their own lighter and pack of matches, just in case.

Finally, after a good four hours of sleep, the three were ready to leave the hotel room early in the morning. They grabbed some breakfast, then drove to Dyman's house. There was no cop cars in sight, only yellow crime scene tape plastered over the door, flapping slightly in the breeze. Erin heaved a sigh. She was going to be achy after this. She climbed out of the car after her brothers, her long legs making it slightly difficult. She grabbed the shovel, and quickly she and her brothers walked up to the door. Dean grasped the doorknob, and twisted. Erin was surprised when it swung inwards easily. She had been expecting it to be locked. She watches as both of her brothers folded themselves through the flapping yellow tape, then followed. It was difficult, trying to fit through without ripping any of the tape. After a good struggle, Erin swung the door shut behind them, leaving them in the slightly darkened home. A chill ran down her back, and Erin's senses flew from alert to extreme high alert, pulling out her gun and cocking it. Her brothers did the same. She stepped in front of them, walking towards the door she presumed led to the basement, hearing the two boys following her.

This was where Erin felt at home, with her sawed-off resting against her shoulder, her senses on high alert, looking for the bones of a ghost. At school, Erin always was an outsider, always struggling to do the classwork as the letters and numbers swam around on her paper. She ate alone, in a corner, researching cases or reading about supernatural monsters.

Erin pulled open the door, finding it leading down to the only unfinished part of the house: the basement. She flicked on the light, and a small, bare lightbulb flared to life. There were a few old shelves, empty other than dust. The dirt floor was packed solid, Erin noted as she stepped down onto it. She let her eyes wander over the floor, looking for a disturbed spot, still feeling as though she was being watched. Finally, in the middle of the room, Erin saw a piece of wood with writing on it. She stepped over to it, and bent down to pick it up. Dean came over next to her, and read it out loud. "Jerry Spinner." Dean looks down at the spot that Erin had found the piece of wood on. There was a slight rectangular bulge, about the size a man's body. All of Erin's senses were telling her that this was where the guy was buried. "Uh, guys?" Sam commented as he watched Dean take the shovel and start to dig up Spinner. Dean's breath fogged out in front of him, and Erin's eyes widened, and she spun around, firing her gun straight at the ghost. She quickly reloaded, and Dean began to dig harder and faster. Erin felt a chill run down her back, as though she had been dunked in a bucket of ice water. "Erin," a voice she didn't recognize sang in her ear. She swung about, and fired again, hitting the ghost in the stomach. She looked at Sam, the laughter of Old Man Spinner drifting into her ear. "He's going to get you, Erin..." the ghost sang again. Sam returned her look, noting how freaked out she looked. "Can you hear that?" she asked, eyes wide. Sam just looked at her, and her eyes widened further. "Azazel?" she asked, turning around. Dean paused his digging, looking at Erin. She seemed to be talking to thin air, as neither Sam or Dean could see Spinner. Sam glanced down at Dean, who was a good foot into the ground.

After another 10 minutes, Dean hit wood. He looked back up at Sam, then jumped out of the ground, pulling a slab of plywood with him, exposing Spinner's bones. "Erin, could you pass the salt?" Dean asked, not looking up. Sam had already begun squirting the bones with gas, and then Dean looked up, not getting a response from Erin. "Erin!" Dean shouted. She was nowhere to be found. Sam grabbed the salt, coated the body in it, then lit it, as Dean looked around frantically for Erin. He grabbed her gun off of the floor, and behind it, found a mound of sulfur. He looked up at Sam, who was quickly gathering up their things, and they began running through the house, trying to find Erin. After a few minutes, the house began to smell smoky, and the boys knew that the entire house was going to catch soon. They hurried out, hoping to see Erin doing the same, even though both boys knew deep down that Erin was long gone, taken by a demon.


	3. Captured

AN: Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews. Double update today!

The last thing Erin remembered was standing in the basement of Dyman's house, with Dean digging up Spinner's bones. She could tell he was getting close, as the noise his shovel made when he slammed it back into the dirt to dig was sounding hollower and hollower. Spinner had been whispering things in her ear, making her feel like she was swimming in ice water. He kept mentioning the name Azazel, and Sam and Dean's mom, Mary. Erin had tried to ignore him. She opened her eyes, and the sunlight coming in through the window hurt them. After a few seconds, he eyes adjusted, and she started fidgeting in her seat, trying to figure out where she was. Outside the window, there were dark trees and thick underbrush, and she was sweating. The temperature was significantly warmer than it was when she had been hunting. A door behind her, sending chills through her as Erin attempted to free herself of the chains wrapped around her wrists, ankles, and midsection. A man walked around her, and she noticed nothing strange about him. Then he blinked. His eyes turned yellow, and immediately she knew that this was the demon that killed her brother's mother. He laughed softly, sensing the recognition. "I didn't just stop at killing their mother, Erin. I killed yours too." The demon leaned closer to Erin, who just sat there, speechless and shaking slightly. "I'm Azazel, and I ripped your family apart," he said menacingly, grabbing her head in between his two hands. Erin gasped, and was suddenly standing on a seemingly random street corner. She tried to move, tried to look around and figure out what was going on, but she seemed to be cemented to the sidewalk. She watched as a black van with tinted windows stopped at the corner in front of her, and watched as an old white Honda Civic approached the corner from another road. Time seemed to slow down, and Erin suddenly knew that she was in that car. The car moved sluggishly across the intersection, and the black van pulled out just in time to clip the Honda's back end, sending it skidding into a telephone pole. The black van sped up and kept going, but not before Erin saw Azazel's face in the rear view mirror, smiling.

Everything faded to black, then the room she was first in reappeared around her. Azazel was leaning against the wall in front of Erin. "You!" she spat. "You were the hit-and-run driver that smashed my mom's car into the telephone pole. You killed my mother, and you killed Mary Winchester. You... You..." Erin was so mad she couldn't even find words strong enough to describe Azazel. He laughed, then walked over towards the wall opposite the window, that had a lever on it. He gave it a swift tug, and a panel of the wall opened to reveal many torture instruments. He turned back to her, grinning. "Yes, I did kill both Mary and your mother. And I enjoyed it. Now, we are going to have so much fun." Azazel picked up a small, serrated knife and a bottle of lemon juice, and walked over to Erin.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sam and Dean had searched the surrounding areas of the town incessantly for five hours, and still there were no traces of Erin. They were both starting to panic a bit, as their dad had left them in charge of Erin, and they were worried about the sulfur that they had found next to Erin's dropped gun. Dean checked his watch, then looked at the slowly darkening sky. He sighed. "Come on, Sammy. Let's grab some grub and then look on the computer for anything. It's obvious that she was taken by a major demon, going by the amount of sulfur it left behind. Erin is probably not even in this state anymore." Sam's shoulders slumped. He wanted to keep searching, but he saw the wisdom in Dean's pained words. He nodded his head mutely, and together the boys headed back to the motel room, stopping for dinner to go on the way.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

(a minor demon working for Azazel)  
His master had to be crazy. Capture an angel and take it's grace? That was unbelievable. But he did as his master had told him to. He summoned an angel. He thought the poor guy's name was Samandriel, or something like that. As soon as the angel appeared, he slit the guy's throat and held up a small vial to capture the grace that flowed out of the heavily bleeding cut. The demon then disappeared, bringing the glowing grace back to Azazel.


	4. Escape

It had been months. Erin was tired of being in the chair. She was tired of being sliced, diced, and burnt, then put back together again, in some way that she had no idea how. All she knew was that she no longer needed food, regular knives, guns, and other weapons could not kill her, and she did not feel the passage of time, just counted the days and nights as a way to amuse herself. Every once in a while Azazel would come in and torture her. Erin was becoming more and more immune to the pain, so he stopped coming as often. She was left alone with her thoughts, which were plenty. Her emotions had pretty much stopped flowing, so she was left with an open mind to think, no emotions to cloud her judgement. Her family, which once meant so much to her, now meant nothing, which let her think that they would not even look for her, which surprisingly didn't hurt. She spent her free time planning her escape. She had not struggled against the chains for months. Finally, she had a plan. She would beg Azazel next time to even just go outside, or change clothes, as she had done neither the entire time she was being held captive. She leaned forward, for the first time in forever attempting to adjust herself on the seat, and put what she thought was a small amount of pressure on the chains. They started creaking, groaning, and deforming. She pulled back, surprised at her luck. Then she bashed herself into the now loose chains, breaking them completely, and letting them clatter across the room. Before they stopped moving, she was out the window and into the forest, somehow knowing exactly where to go. She had expected to have degraded muscles and no fitness left, but she was almost in better condition than when she was first brought in. Leaping over a large stream, she felt herself carry a bit longer than expected. She stopped short, and turned her head. Trailing behind her were a set of black and red wings. She wiggled them, and to her astonishment, her new appendages did exactly what she wanted them to do. She flapped them, and flew forty feet forward. Erin smirked. For once, something was really going her way. She spread her wings, and powerfully took off. After a few milliseconds, she understood exactly how to work the black and red wings, and took off towards a city she could see in the difference.

Erin got there in no time at all. It only felt like a few flaps of her newfound wings, then she was standing on a corner of the city. She slowly turned a circle, and saw her reflection in a window. She was covered in blood, and her clothes were rags. Finally looking past her reflection in the window, she saw a clothing store. She turned, walked in, and immediately began to look for new clothes.

Thankfully, the store was deserted. It was around noon, said the clock on the wall, and the calendar beneath the clock said that it was March 2nd. She was pretty sure that the day she had been captured was October 20th, so she had been in captivity for four months, a week, and six days. This little fact meant nothing to Erin; she turned her back on the calendar and kept looking through the racks. About twenty minutes later, Erin walked into the changing room with a light green canvas jacket, a pair of dark skinny jeans, a plain white shirt, a new pair of socks and underwear, and a new pair of white converse in her arms. She shed her old rags, put on the new clothes after ripping the tags and stickers off, and flew out of the store without setting off the detectors on the door, stealing the new clothes easily. She landed back on the first corner, and looking more normal, spun on her heel again, fully taking in her surroundings. The buildings looming above her all had advertisements with the city Houston plastered across them. Houston, Texas. That's where she was. Lastly, Erin spotted a newspaper stand across the street, promptly stealing a paper, flipping through to see if there were any jobs in her area. She flew to the nearest library, and began to research on the possible ghost haunting she had read about in the paper.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sam and Dean were still looking for Erin. They had found nothing in the four months she was missing, but that didn't deter them; it just made them search harder. Catching wind of a possible ghost haunting in Houston, Texas, the boys decided to set out, hoping they would either run into their dad, who hadn't even acknowledged that Erin was missing, or somebody that knew something about where the demon might have been holding Erin, or even anything about which demon it might be. Little did they know that their case was the exact same that Erin was working.


	5. Changed

AN: Hello! I'm trying to get the next chapter up either today or tomorrow. In the meantime, here's chapter 5.

Erin flew herself to the corner of the street that the woman who was claiming her house was haunted lived. She walked up to the front porch, then realized that she wasn't wearing a suit, which would seem funny, as she was impersonating an FBI agent. She shrugged, deciding it didn't matter. She was just going to be plainclothes. She knocked on the door, and heard footsteps on the other side. A small, middle-aged woman opened the door. She invited Erin inside, not even questioning who she was. Erin pulled her FBI badge out, and the woman didn't even notice the plainclothes or anything; she just wanted to talk about the "ghost." Erin agreed, that there seemed to be a spirit in the house. She couldn't feel the cold, but she could see the ice on the edges of glass, and her breath fogged on the way out. The woman had no information on who the ghost might be. Actually, if Erin heard the woman say, "It's a ghost! It's definitely a ghost!" the woman was going to have her head ripped off. After beating around the bush for about half an hour, Erin stood up, interrupting the woman with a glance at her watch. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave now. I have a meeting." The woman sat startled for a second, then recovered. "Of course, my dear! Let me get the door." The woman popped up from the couch, and went to open the door. She let out a surprised squeak when she saw two men in suits about to knock on the door. Erin recognized them, identified them, then decided she didn't care. She swept past them with a quick "Agents" and a nod. They stared at her. She knew they recognized her, but she did not care. She walked to the corner, and just as she was about to take off, Dean ran up behind her, calling her name. "ERIN!" She turned with a huff, and crossed her arms over her chest. Dean stopped right in front of her, and just stared with an open mouth. Sam caught up, but he had the decency to keep his mouth closed. "Close your mouth, Dean. You'll catch flies." Erin turned on her heel and spread her wings, but Dean grabbed her. "Erin," he said breathlessly. "Yes? If you are going to take a long time, go away, because I have a case to work." Both boys looked shocked at her rudeness. She rolled her eyes, turned around back to them. "Is it really you? I mean, what happened?" Sam exclaimed. "Yes, it's me, I was captured, I escaped, I found a case. Need more?" She turned to go again, then Dean went, "Hold on, lets go talk over lunch. He gave her a glare, like there was no way that he was letting her out of his sight. She sighed, nodded, and followed them back to their car.

They pulled up to the diner and Sam and Dean opened their doors to get out while Sarah just gave a flap of her wings. Sam gave her a funny look. He didn't remember hearing the car door open. He dismissed it quickly as he noticed that Erin seemed different, in some way. He just couldn't pinpoint it. They walked into the diner, and were greeted with the wonderful scent of fried food. They picked a booth slightly away from all the hubbub, and took a seat. The waitress came around, taking their orders. Dean got a cheeseburger, extra onions, and Sam got a salad. Erin got nothing. She noticed that she hadn't been hungry, and couldn't remember the last time she ate. She made no comment though. When she said "Nothing for me, thanks," both of her brothers stared at her. Erin loved the same foods as Dean and ate just as much as him. Something was definitely wrong. They did the tests. Sam poured a bit of holy water in her glass of water, which she sipped from without issues. Dean spilled some salt, and she helped clean up. Dean handed her old silver knife back, and she touched the blade without any issues. For the life of them they could not figure out what was wrong. Then, Sam realized that she might have just been changed by what happened to her all the months she was gone. She had been obviously tortured, so Sam dismissed any odd behavior as a result of the torture in captivity she had received.

They started talking about what had happened in the outside world while she was held captive. Nothing extremely major had happened, so that topic ended relatively quickly. Then Dean asked the uncomfortable question, "What happened to you? I mean, I can tell that it was terrible, but can you tell us about it?" Sam shot him a look that plainly said, "really, man?" Dean shrugged it off and turned back to Erin. She had watched their exchange, and then when the attention was back on her, she frowned a bit, shrugged, and said, "It was really bad at first, for the first couple days, then it kind of just, stopped being bad. I mean, Azazel was still torturing me the same, but it didn't hurt like before. When this started, he stopped torturing me all the time, and his sessions were getting further and further apart when I escaped. It had gotten to the point where there was days in between the sessions, which was nice, I guess. It gave me time to think." Sam and Dean glanced at each other, then went back to staring at Erin. She had said the entire speech completely indifferently, like she didn't care. "Hold on," Sam asked, coming to his senses somewhat. "How did you escape? And who is Azazel?" Erin gave a short laugh. "Azazel is the demon that Dad is hunting, and he's the one who burnt your mother and he caused my mom to crash her car. It's kind of funny. Anyway, I escaped by breaking the chains. I guess they had gotten weaker as time went on or something, because all I had to do was push myself into them and they broke. It was easy." Again, Erin was completely indifferent about the entire thing. Curious to how Azazel had made Erin like this, Dean asked, "How did the nut job torture you?" Erin leaned back in the booth, and smiled slightly. "He covered me in tar, acid, cut me, just about bled me out, hacked me to pieces, then healed me and started over... He did pretty much anything you could think of. Although, my favorite was the one he did the first day I was there. He took a small knife and cut slices into my arm then poured a mixture of hand sanitizer and lemon juice into them. I applaud him for his ingenuity." Now the brothers were just staring at the girl who looked like their sister, but was not their sister. The entire time that they were looking for her, they had never thought of this; What if the torture changed Erin so much that she wasn't Erin anymore?


	6. Discovery

The next day, Erin appeared up in the boy's motel room with a new change of clothes on; a black AC/DC t-shirt, like the one she used to have, and a pair of jean shorts that went halfway down her thighs, and her white converse. The boys were still in bed; they had stayed up late the night before trying to identify the spirit. They had gotten nowhere, and had stumbled off to bed around three in the morning. Erin had a single piece of paper in her hands. Seeing that the boys were still asleep, even though it was 7 in the morning, Erin decided to wake them up. She punched Sam in the back, then hit Dean in the shoulder, then hopped backwards to stand in the middle of the room as both boys pulled guns out from under their pillows. Their eyes widened slightly, and they both put down their guns. "Erin, we could have killed you," Dean pointed out.  
"No, you can't. Erin leaned over, grabbed his gun, and shot it into her stomach. Sam, who had been making a pot of coffee, turned around at the gunshot. Both boys were looking at her with worried looks on their faces, so Erin dug around in the hole the bullet had made in her stomach, and pulled the piece of metal out, watching as the wound healed itself. The boys just stared wide eyed, where there was now blood on her stomach but no bullet hole. Erin walked to the bathroom, grabbed a wet towel, and cleaned off the blood. "How did you do that?" Dean gasped. "I don't really know," Erin responded. "Like I said yesterday, none of the torture that Azazel seemed to do had any impact. He shot me in the head, heart, stomach, stabbed me with knives, beheaded me, did everything he could to kill me, and none of it worked. It was cool!"  
"What else happened? Any other supernatural abilities?" Sam asked rapid-fire. Erin sighed. It was a mistake, telling her brothers about her new abilities and working with them in the first place. She spread her wings, and lights flashed outside, showing her brothers her newest limbs. They fell back in surprise, and she pulled her wings back, and smiled sweetly. She walked forward, and dropped a piece of paper onto the table. "Here's all you need for this case. See ya!" and with that, Erin was gone. She spread her wings and flapped them powerfully, and flew herself to the backseat of the Impala, grabbed the duffel bag full of her stuff, then took off, looking for a different case. As she flew, Erin felt a smile cross her face. She was finally free, able to do whatever she wanted.

After Erin left, the boys were left sitting stunned. She had invisible wings, couldn't die, and was able to disappear? This girl was not the Erin that they had taken care of for years. The Erin they knew would have found them as fast as possible when she escaped, and if she found out about all the new stuff she could do, she would have told them. This was a different kind of Erin. She didn't seem to care about them, only used them to work a case, then left them behind. They needed help getting the old Erin back.

The boys went and burned the bones of the ghost in the woman's house, then hightailed it to Bobby's. They had given him a call already, and he was already researching what could have happened to Erin. He had some ideas, but he had no idea if they were even close to remotely accurate.

Finally, the Impala rolled into Bobby's driveway, and the boys hopped out, walking into Bobby's house. They found him in his library, a beer open next to him and books spread all over the place. Sam grabbed two beers, and handed one to Dean. He opened it, took a swig, then, "So Bobby. What've you got?"  
"I don't really know boys, there's not many supernatural creatures with wings like you described. There are dragons and faeries so far, but those are both born like that, not turned like you think. Also, dragons are unusually hot; they often burn humans when touched. Faeries have to count each individual grain of salt when it is spilled, so it doesn't sound like Erin's a faerie." Dean shook his head, still standing, while Sam plopped down onto the couch with his head in his hands. Even though he had just seen Erin, Dean felt like she was farther away than ever.

From the shadows in the corner of the room stepped a man. He was wearing a trench coat, a white shirt with a blue tie, and regular black pants. His eyes settled on Dean, who found their blueness disarming. His black hair was messy, and Bobby, Sam, and Dean did all they could to keep from staring, although they were failing miserably. Then the man spoke.

"I am Castiel, an angel of the Lord. Your sister is neither faerie nor dragon; she possesses an angel's grace."

AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger :P


	7. Discovery Part 2

AN: Hi! Just in case you wanted to know, I try to update at least twice a week, although the timing depends on how much homework I have and when I have time. Leave a review if you have a request for something to happen in the story, and I will try to incorporate it! Thanks!

"I am Castiel, an angel of the Lord. Your sister is neither faerie nor dragon; she possesses an angel's grace."

The boys just gaped at the newcomer. He stood still, then tilted his head to the side slightly. "Why are you staring?"  
"Uh, maybe a random guy just stepped out of the shadows in my house and told the two of these boys that not only do angels exist, their sister has somehow become one!" Bobby shouted at Cas, who just continued to look at them strangely. "You believe in Hell but not Heaven?" the poor angel asked, reaching the epitome of confused. Dean snorted. "Well, I think I do now... I mean, my sister has WINGS and now this random guy can explain everything. Sure, why not have both Heaven and Hell?" Sam finally shook off the shocked look, and detecting Dean's sarcasm, tried to think logically about the situation he was in; it had to be one of the weirdest so far in his life. "Dean, it kind of makes sense. I mean, how else does Erin have wings? We haven't found anything yet, and we haven't ever heard of something like this. What if he is right?" Dean just gave Sam a look, and Bobby was still stuck wondering how the angel had gotten into his house undetected. Castiel nodded in Sam's direction. "Sam is correct. If you'd like, I could bring her here and we can talk to her. And I am able to keep her here, if she does wants to leave." Sam and Dean shared a look, and Bobby pulled himself from his thoughts long enough to say, "Sounds like a good deal." After a short eye communication, the boys nodded and said, "I guess that could work." Dean carried on. "How long is it going to take you to find her and bring her back here?" He was expecting at least a couple of days. "I could do it in the next minute, if you would like. She is currently in New Jersey," Castiel replied. "It's not that difficult." Again, the three hunters stared at the angel in surprise. "Her grace is like a beacon; she has not learned how to hide it yet," he told them, shrugging. With that, Castiel spread his wings and launched himself to right behind Erin Winchester.

Erin had been sitting on a bench, looking at a newspaper, reading it through to see if there was a case that she could take. "Hello Erin," a low, gruff voice said behind her. She dropped her newspaper, and stood up, only to feel the stranger grab her shoulder. She heard a rustle of wings, the same noise hers made, and she turned around in Bobby's house, seeing a man a tiny bit shorter than her brother Dean. Underneath his face, (a slightly cute one, but she felt no attraction, or any emotion) she saw a white figure, with wings like hers, except they were white. "Who are you, and why did you bring me here?" Erin demanded, narrowing her eyes. She felt, rather than saw, a motion next to her, and then she was seeing Dean. "What? I thought I had left you in Phoenix?" "You did. Castiel here just found us and told us what happened to you, why you have wings, and then he went and got you. From New Jersey, apparently." Erin chuffed out a laugh, turning back to the guy. "Dude. You got a rough name. Even for an angel, and I know some of those names are pretty rough."  
"Wait. How did you know I was an angel?" Castiel asked dubiously. Erin realized she didn't really know, she just had a feeling. "Well, on one hand, I can see your wings dude, and how do you keep those things so clean?" She laughed at her own partial joke. "Also, your name literally means to fall from God. That's positive, isn't it?" Castiel along with the rest of the boys gaped at her. Dean turned to Castiel. "That is a pretty rough name, Castiel." Erin rolled her eyes, and she again felt another movement next to her. Sam was now standing in front of her, giving her a look that plainly asked, "What?" She decided to respond. "Castiel is a mouthful. I mean, I know it's only two syllables, but it's way to formal. I'm calling you Cas from now on, wether you like it or not." Bobby, Sam, and Dean all looked shocked. The Erin they knew was polite, not bossy or rude. Castiel gave a small smile to Erin, and replied, "That's alright. I kind of like it. Cas." He said his new nickname, rolling it around in his mouth, and deciding he approved. Erin gave him a short smile back, and Dean could not believe what he was seeing. The new Erin seemed to be on better terms with a guy who had literally just about kidnapped her than her brothers. 'So much for family loyalty,' Dean thought. "Can we go talk outside, Erin?" Cas asked her. "I have some explaining to do." Erin gave Cas another half-smile, and said, "Sure, Cas. I have a few questions of my own, and I have a feeling that you are the only one who could answer them." The two started to walk out of the house, and then Dean's protective instinct kicked in. "Hold up. There's no way in hell that I'm gonna let the two of you outside alo-" Erin had put her fingers to his forehead and he dropped like a sack of potatoes onto the floor of Bobby's house. Erin and Castiel walked outside.


	8. Wings

AN: Sorry this took so long! It's double the length of a normal chapter though, so maybe that helps?

Erin leaned against a car in the middle of Bobby's junkyard. Castiel stood in front of her. "So, Angel Boy, why are your wings different from mine?" Erin asks first. Cas looks confused for an instant, then shifts nervously. He's not used to people being able to see his wings, especially when "people" is Erin, Sam and Dean's sister. He looks at her wings, actually looks, instead of just seeing that they are there. He knows his wings are midnight black with a slight sheen, and the tips are just slightly silver, like they were dipped in moonlight. His eyes pick out that same black color in Erin's wings, but instead of the second color being silver, her wings have red. Red feather tips, which he found extremely interesting. Erin had been doing the same thing with her eyes, looking at his wings in depth. Once they realized that they had been standing there without speaking for a good couple minutes, they felt the gaze of the other's eyes and both shifted self-consciously, which made them both give a little chuckle. "I don't really know why," Castiel answered. "I have never seen a human with angel wings before, nor heard of it. But I think that it would not be unusual for them to be different." Erin nodded her head, and continued to ask more questions. Both were unaware that they had made their wings manifest so that humans could see them, and after an hour of conversation, the two turned to walk side by side back to the house, their wings folded up against their backs, still visible.  
Walking back in side, Erin bent over Dean and poked him until he woke up. He woke up slowly, then jumped. Both Cas and Erin were confused as to the look on Dean's face, and then on Sam and Bobby's face when they heard Dean's surprised shout. "WHAT THE HOLY MOTHER OF **** IS THAT?" A look of understanding dawned on Erin's face. "Cas... I think they can see our wings." Castiel's eyes widened and he turned around, away from Erin, towards Sam and Bobby. Erin leaned away from Dean and straightened, letting Dean slowly stand up. She looked at him, then turned to look at Cas. Behind her back, Dean slowly reached up to touch the appendage sticking out of his sister's back. The tip of her black and red wing swung around, and Dean reached out further to slide his fingers down the feathers at the very tip. Erin let out a surprised gasp as his fingers ran over her feathers; it was the first time her wings had actually been touched. Cas, Bobby and Sam were still having a staring match, so Erin shifted to look at Dean. He saw pure pleasure in her eyes, and a happiness he realized that was what had really been missing from the new Erin. The old Erin was pretty much always happy around her brothers, especially when there was no school in the picture. He saw the girl he used to know shine through, so he kept touching her wing tip, which she had kept near him when she turned around to look at him. Erin felt the same things that Dean saw; she felt her old happiness of being with her brothers, the feeling of being loved, come through the dark mist of memories of Azazel's torture. She sat down heavily, and scooted closer to her oldest brother. He wrapped an arm around her, slightly awkwardly and tense at first, then loosened up when he realized that that was what she wanted. He could feel one of her wings skimming lightly over his back, and when he looked down, it seemed as though the weight of the last five months had dropped off of her, sitting with both arms wrapped around Dean, her wings half encircling the two of them. The other three in the room, realizing that they hadn't heard from Dean or Erin in the last few minutes, shifted their gazes to them. They saw Erin and Dean wrapped together, Erin's head on Dean's shoulder and his eyes on her, surrounded by Erin's black and red wings. Bobby motioned for Sam and Cas to follow him into the other room, where they could talk quietly without disturbing Erin and Dean. Dean noticed the others look at him and Erin, felt their hot stares, then heard them leave the room. Erin snuggled closer into Dean, feeling that weight of the dread and a bit of fear still in her lift away, and that dark mist inside her soul dissipated, and all she was aware of at the time was the safety and love she felt inside her brother Dean's arms.

"So, your wings are black? I thought that they would be white, ya know?" Sam asked Castiel. "Yes, Sam, my wings are black. And Erin's are too. I believe that the highlight colors are so drastically different because of the difference in souls, and the method of which we got our grace. I was created with mine, a long time ago, but Erin's was shoved down her throat. She is extremely lucky that she is a good, righteous person, or the grace would have burned her insides out, and killed her. I do believe that this was the reason that the demon Azazel stole her from you two; she is a good, righteous person who would be most compatible for handling grace; she would also be a good vessel for an angel." Sam looked at Castiel questioningly. "You guys have to take meatsuits?" Bobby was just sitting there, digesting this information. Cas seemed confused by the question, but then understood. "Of course, Sam. If a human saw what an angel looks like in their true form, their eyes would liquify along with their insides. We are more, well, I guess the best way to put it is a wavelength of light. Very intense, very bright light." Bobby then noticed the difference in Cas. He seemed normal again. Bobby couldn't see his wings. "Yer wings are gone," he noted, in a way interrupting their conversation. Cas turned to him. "Yes, my wings are hidden again. They are here, but on a different plane. What Erin and I did that allowed you to see our wings was pull them onto this plane. It is so easy that neither of us noticed that we had done it." Sam's eyes just kind of widened, and Bobby shook his head slightly. "If I wasn't seein it myself, I wouldn't believe it." Cas took a step backwards, so he could see Erin and Dean, still sitting together on the floor. Sam noticed. "What's goin on with them?"  
"Angels have very few emotions. I would expect that that part would become dominant, as it must have been difficult when she was with the demon. So her humanity was pushed back into a corner, and Dean pulled her out of it, which is very good because with her background, without emotions like pain or regret, she could become a ruthless hunter. I suggest we leave them alone, as all the emotions that had been pent up over the past couple months would be overwhelming her, not as what she was feeling at the time, but as power. So if she is happy with her brother, she would be so happy that you would not be able to understand the magnitude." Sam nodded, understanding what the angel was getting at. "I just hope that Dean will do exactly what she needs; he can be uncomfortable around feelings like that." Bobby snuck a glance at Dean and Erin, and noted how still both of them were. "I don't think either of them are gonna move anytime soon, Sam. I get the feelin that Dean gets what Erin needs, and is gonna do his best." Again, Sam understood what Bobby was getting at. He looked at Bobby and Castiel, both of whom were standing and watching the immobile pair on the floor. Sam turned to them too, and for the first time in about five months was completely content. He had his sister back.

Dean's chin was resting on Erin's head, and he bent it just slightly to press his lips to her head. She sighed contentedly, and the two stayed together on the hard floor, arms around each other, and Dean lightly kissing the top of Erin's dirty blond hair.


	9. Breakfast

AN: Hey! I tried to make this a longer, which is why it took so long to get up. Sorry about the wait! Anyway, thanks to Dee777 and SmartLilKitten for following and favoriting! If you have a preference, longer chapters but more like once a week updates, or shorter chapters and more like twice a week updates, leave a review! Thanks, and hope you enjoy!

The next morning, Dean woke to the smell of pancakes and bacon. Excited to have a good breakfast, he rushed downstairs, only to be surprised at what he saw. Instead of Sam, he saw Erin at the stove, humming along to Styx on the radio. He could still see her wings, and I wondered if it made her more comfortable. Coming up behind her, his footsteps masked by the sizzling food and the radio, he tugged on her wings lightly. "Hey kiddo, what's up?" Erin chuffed a laugh. "I don't sleep now, so I figured I could cook some food for people who eat. She dished out a three pancakes and a good serving of bacon and handed it to Dean, who went to sit at the table right behind her. "Oh my god. These are amazing. I forgot how much I love your cooking." Dean said around a full mouth. Erin laughed again, enjoying the feelings that were flooding her, after not feeling anything for so long. "By the way, why do you have your wings visible still?" Dean questioned her. Erin sighed, knowing that the question was unavoidable. "Having them out reminds me of who I am, just like you pulled me back yesterday. Knowing they are there but actually feeling them there, it keeps the highways for emotion open, because there was so long where I didn't feel anything." Dean nodded, still chewing his breakfast. "Anyway, thanks Dean. I don't know what I would have been doing if you didn't help." He was surprised that she was this willing to talk about it. Erin had never really been the person to share her feelings. She had obviously come from the Dean Winchester school of dealing with her feelings. Both of them just pushed them down and pretended they didn't exist. Knowing that this was probably be the only time that Erin would talk to him about what she experienced, he looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "When I let myself go because of the torture, I felt nothing. Only a bit of anger, but it was pretty much nothing. I was empty, but I was empty for so long that it seemed normal when I found you guys and was exposed to emotions again. I didn't even realize that the change was happening, ok? And I didn't know that it was different, and because I didn't feel any connections the the two of you, I didn't tell you about my wings. I only showed you their outlines in that hotel room because I wanted you off my back, so I tried to show you that the Erin you knew was dead. Then you held me last night, and I remembered feeling, and I guess the dormant human side kind of woke up, and I felt everything. Everything. The pain, the sorrow, the loneliness, the joy, everything. I had no idea how to handle it, and I think the only thing holding me together was you. But anyway," Erin turned back to the food, stirring it so it would not burn. "thanks." Dean knew that the conversation was done, but he still stood up and gave her a hug, glad to have her back. She was tense in his arms, then relaxed and wrapped her arms around her. Sam walked in on them like that. When he had gone to bed the night before, the two had still been wrapped together with Erin's wings encircling them. Seeing him over Dean's shoulder, she peeled herself off of him and jumped into Sam's arms. With her face buried in his chest, she said, "I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry Sam for making you worry." Patting her back, he forgave her, and watched Dean give the pair a smile and then sat down to eat. Unknowingly, Erin spread her wings around herself and Sam. He looked at them for the first time like this, and noticed the hints of red on her feathers. Erin pulled back, and he still was looking at her wings. She noticed his gaze, and chuckled. "Do you want to touch?" Sam looked at her wide eyed, startled by her question. "I-I don't know. Wouldn't that be awkward? Would it feel weird?" Again, she laughed. "No, it'd be fine. It is kind of the equivalent of a back rub, I guess." She brought a wing around, and Sam turned towards it, running his fingers through the soft feathers. Intrigued, Dean got up, having finished his food, and came around on the other side and began to run his fingers through it too, feeling the feathers. Erin shivered, and both boys looked at her. "It feels good," she explained, answering their unasked questions. They chuckled, and continued exploring, curious. After another minute or two, She pulled away from them and dashed over to the food still on the stove. "Darn it!" Erin shouted as she attempted to save the burning food. Sam and Dean chuckled again, and Bobby came clomping down the stairs to see what was going on. Erin salvaged two plates of food, and handed them to Sam and Bobby. After they had all sat down at the table, Sam and Bobby eating while Dean and Erin watched them, Castiel popped in next to Erin. He took a seat, and joined the conversation, which was about Erin's wings. The poor girl was struggling, not knowing many of the answers herself. When Cas started inserting his own personal knowledge, Erin shot him a grateful glance. He gave her a smile, and together the two answered the onslaught of questions. "Do your wings work the same as any other angel's wings?"

"Do all angels have different color wings?"

"Why are you so different all of a sudden?"

"Can you time travel?"

"What's it like to fly?" Dean asked the last two questions before Cas cut them off.  
"Yes Sam, I assume that Erin's wings work the same way that mine do. And Bobby, most angels have either white or gold wings, but certain angels do have black wings. One archangel, Elsa, who is not in your scriptures, has pale blue wings, so different color wings are not particularly off." Erin answered Sam's next question after Cas had finished describing the coloring of other angel's wings. "I'm different now because I have emotions now. Before I had shut my emotions off, but they were turned back on again yesterday night." Together, Erin and Cas tried to respond to Dean's slightly childish questions. "Flying... Well, flying is kind of like, I don't really know how to describe it, but I guess it's kind of like being in a convertible on the highway. Wind hitting you, but you are moving really fast. And yes we think that Erin can time travel, but we have not tried the notion yet."

About twenty minutes later, both Erin and Cas were tired of answering questions, and it seemed like Sam, Bobby and Dean had run out of questions to ask. "Hold on," Erin sat up in her chair and asked, "Did any of you tell Jo that I was back? Or Ellen and Ash, for that matter?" The three men looked perplexed, and swapped glances, mentally asking each other if they had called the Roadhouse since their discovery. Seeing the three swap glances, Erin sighed, and grabbed Dean's arm, quickly launching herself towards the Roadhouse. They landed in the parking lot, and Dean almost let out a small squeak of surprise. He looked at Erin, who had concealed her wings, and yelled, "You could at least give me some warning!" A few seconds later, Cas arrived with Bobby and Sam, who had apparently fought a little more against the notion of being flown to the Roadhouse. Satisfied, Erin put a small smile on her face and followed Sam and Dean inside, half hiding behind them, wanting to be a surprise. She heard Ellen's surprised "Hey guys, what can I do for you?" before shouting to Jo and Ash that the Winchesters were here. Once Erin heard the two sets of footfalls enter the room, she popped out from between the boys, shoving them to the side, just a bit. Jo and Ellen gasped, then ran out from behind the counter as Ash just grabbed a beer and watched as the girl was attacked by the two women the closest to her in her life. As the two women buried her in their arms, Erin decided that then was a good time to show them her wings. She wrapped them around the three, and then made them visible, laughing when Ash choked on his beer. Feeling the slight brush of the feathers on their backs, Ellen and Jo pulled back, and Ellen yelled, "WHAT THE **** ARE THOSE?" while Jo just gaped, reaching out to touch one. "That's exactly what I said when I saw them," Dean gasped through his laughter at the three residents of the Roadhouse's reactions to Erin's new appendages.


End file.
